nothing is whole and nothing is broken
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: La verdad es que a Nezuko no le gusta la sangre, ni siquiera la suya.


**Renuncia:** todo de Gotouge.

**Advertencias:** incesto, ooc, leves spoilers del mango

**n.a:** algún día yo, shippeando cosas no problemáticas (or not!)

**n.a2:** empecé a escribir esto antes del capítulo más reciente así que es un canon divergence ahora lmao? NO ME HABLEN estoy emo.

* * *

**S**u sangre es un arma cargada.

(si Nezuko se concentra lo suficiente ésta arde y estalla en sí misma y se vuelve un durazno recién maduro dando cabriolas entre el humo y la ceniza y quema a sus enemigos en menos tiempo del que le toma tomar un respiro a ella.)

(si Nezuko baja la guardia, no obstante, ésta chorrea por los rincones más oscuros de su memoria— _más oscuros_ que su antigua caja de bambú incluso. Ensucia la nieve salpicando por doquier y toma la forma de ojos rojos, rojos y muy crueles y Nezuko se asfixia en una maraña de pelo de carbón no vendido y carne desgarrándose y gritos infantiles que florecen en pleno invierno.)

La verdad es que a Nezuko no le gusta la sangre, ni siquiera la suya.

X

Excepto.

Excepto que comparten la misma sangre, ella y Tanjirou. —y Nezuko ama _todo de Tanjirou_, porque los humanos son familia pero Tanjirou _es el mundo_— así que la tolera un poquito, esta sangre (monstruosa, no del todo, que aúlla desde sus capilares y arterias) debido a él, sólo por él. Y es que Tanjirou también es fuego, pero no se incendia a sí mismo ni a otros, no como ella al menos. Tanjirou en cambio se esfuerza demasiado en cortar las tinieblas que rodean a humanos y demonios por igual— con tan solo una sonrisa de vela y un espada a medio quebrarse.

— No te preocupes Nezuko, tu hermano mayor te protegerá —asegura él.

(piensa Nezuko en secreto que no le importa si Tanjirou rompe ochocientas espadas, con tal de que no sea jamás él quien se rompa, que permanezca _completo_.)

(piensa Nezuko en secreto que no le importa si _ella_ es quien termina sin filo y rompiéndose en su lugar, con tal de que él siga vivo.)

(porque el fuego de Tanjirou es precioso y legendario y tan cálido que incluso cuando Nezuko todavía era hija de la noche junto a él jamás sintió la oscuridad ni el frío, no en realidad.)

La verdad es que a Nezuko no le gusta la sangre, pero sí las mejillas arreboladas de Tanjirou.

X

Solían acompañarlos constantemente a Tanjirou y ella el olor de pólvora y el batir de alas de una mariposa.

A Nezuko le agradaban. Hacían sonreír a Tanjirou. Eran dulces.

(y olían a Amigos y Hogar y Entendimiento—)

Ahora sólo quedan truenos y flores y jabalíes.

Lágrimas. Más espadas rotas. El odio de _ese hombre_ por toda criatura viva.

La tierra, la tierra que siempre apesta a rojomuerte. Tanjirou la huele también, más que nadie.

(y el rabioso ocaso le clava los dientes al alba mártir, una vez más.)

(Nezuko pretende no verlo.)

La verdad es que a Nezuko no le gusta la sangre, prefiere desangrar sus tristezas.

X

Siempre están tomándose de las manos.

(todos saben esto.)

Las palabras de Nezuko son torpes ahora, como un bebé recién nacido. Tropiezan y caen con frecuencia y Nezuko se esfuerza en ser paciente al aprenderlas de nuevo, de verdad, pero no todo el tiempo lo consigue. Y a veces. A veces Nezuko se siente cansada y prefiere comunicarse con Tanjirou en una forma más simple— menos criptica para ambos. Familiar.

Así que le acaricia el rostro, las mejillas, los parpados, la garganta, el pecho, los hombros.

(_sin tartamudear_ ni una sola vez.)

Lame sus pestañas de colibrí y le escribe kanjis delicadamente con las uñas. Y Tanjirou ríe, debajo de ella, y dice que le hace cosquillas, pero le permite. La escucha hablar, a través de la punta de sus dedos.

"Estamos bien."

(lo juro)

"Quizás todo está torcido. Las... personas, y los demonios. Pero nosotros... estamos bien."

(lo espero)

"Mientras sigamos juntos."

(_lo sé_, con certeza)

Tanjirou la mira como un creyente a su dios, un instante.

Luego vuelve a sonreír y le besa la frente antes de asentir. Nezuko siente los huesos líquidos. "No lo dudes jamás— para mí tú eres más importante que mi propia vida." Y es su turno de dibujarle promesas en la piel, entonces. Tanjirou le muerde el cuello, como cera caliente. Tierno, tan tierno. Y Nezuko suspira, refugiándose en sus brazos. Los huesos de Tanjirou se derriten también.

(todos saben esto.)

La verdad es que a Nezuko no le gusta la sangre, pero sí su boca en guerra contra la de Tanjirou, dientes cubiertos de azúcar rosa.

X

(porque cada beso suyo es un _nuevo amanecer_—

rayos de sol abrazan la montaña.)


End file.
